


My Father

by Alphinss



Series: Self Inflicted Suffering; Writing Challange [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod Harry, Demigods, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Harry has been at Camp Half Blood for years. It’s finally time to reveal who his father is.





	My Father

Percy had only been at Camp Half Blood for a few days. He barely knew his way around, still confused about the death of his mother and the discovery that his father was a God. But even when one was lost and confused, you could usually tell when something wasn’t right and the young man that sat at the back of the lunch hall in silent contemplation was not right.

He didn’t fit in. His contemplative gaze and his lack of fidgeting. The way that the shadows seemed to dance around him, even encasing him, as he sat alone at the table. His skin was pale, his hair raven black and Percy was sure that those piercing green eyes could kill with one look.

“Grover” Percy nudged the satyr, keeping his eyes on the boy who was creeping him out. “Who’s that?” He nodded his head.

Grover followed his gaze, eyes widening as he recognised who he was talking about.

“That’s Harry.” Unclaimed. He doesn’t take the whole Demi-God thing too well, only here for summers. I think this is his sixth summer here.” Percy nodded, his eyes still on the young man as Grover continued.

“Used to be here full time. But got into some weird boarding school when he was eleven. That was four years ago. He’s not very social. I’d just let him be.”

Percy nodded and turned back to his food. He didn’t think about the boy again. Not until the battle of capture the flag a few days later. 

Just as the game had finished. Just as the flag had been captured. Just as the trident had faded, a hideous and threatening howl ripped though the camp. Each eye turned in fear. That was no ordinary dog. That was a hellhound.

The beast was growling loudly, fangs sharp and glinting. It’s eyes were pinned on Percy. Chiron had ordered the archers, their arrows pointed sharply at the beast before them.

“Stop” a voice shouted from the back. Breaking the silence. But the beast was too large and dangerous to listen to any interruptions.The voice shouted again, but was once again ignored. The beast’s eyes were glowing.

However as the owner of the voice had pushed their way through the crowd, standing before hundreds of arrows, directly in front of the hellhound. That was when people took notice. Chiron was lost for words as he watched the young man that he had never really got to know, step before the gigantic creature. He was sure he would be dead in seconds. But he was so frozen in shock he could do nothing to stop it.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the stupidity of the people that stood behind him. Why did they always have to kill, kill, kill. It had always been that way. Ever since he had arrived here at nine years old. Greek Gods could never find a peaceful solution. Well, he wasn’t about to let an innocent creature get killed. Not when last year he had risked life and limb to save a similarly misunderstood magical being.

“It’s all right” Harry’s voice was soothing. His hands out in front of them. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Harry suppressed the urge to snort. If only Hagrid could see him now.

The beast cocked its head, looking at Harry with a curious glance.

“Come on boy” Harry smiled at the creature, as he stepped even closer. He was mere feet from the dog. It gave out a growl as Harry took another step forward.

“It’s alright” Harry soothed, taking yet another step. The hellhound was now looking with suspicious eyes. Yet, as it took a sniff, a deep inhale of air, its whole body seemed to relax. A small whine escaped its lips. It’s eyes widening, in what was akin to worship and admiration.

It was as though it suddenly flipped a switch. The dog’s tongue lolled from its mouth, panting. It flopped to the floor, paws the size of Harry’s head, out in front of it. It blinked up as Harry, letting out another whine. 

“You’re just a big baby, aren’t you boy.” Harry smiled at the horrific dog.

The rest of the campers were still frozen in place. Their eyes wide. Some in awe and some in horror. No one had stopped a hellhound before. Especially a boy that was unremarkable and obviously the son of a minor God that couldn’t even be bothered to claim him.

Harry ran his hands along the flank of the gigantic dog with a small laugh. He was surprisingly soft. The dog panted and it’s large tale thumped against the ground. Rolling over, the dog’s belly was quickly on show. Harry was happy to oblige. 

“Harry”

A voice finally broke through the silence and through Harry’s focus on the hellhound that now lay at his feet. Harry looked to the source of his name, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair. The lighting bolt scar bumpy under his fingers.

“Chiron” Harry nodded his head at the centaur.

Harry had kept his life rather a calm one since being abandoned in America by his so called relatives. An abused and neglected nine year old that had been taught to keep his mouth shut didn’t do too well in battle situations. Even after his acceptance to Hogwarts, Harry had kept his quite demeanour at Camp. If he stood out, then they would notice his peculiarities. If he stood out, then they would see him for what he was. They would know who his father was. Well...it seemed that his calm life was over.

The centaur pushed his way through the crowd of Demi-Gods that were stillfrozen in place. Harry raised a hand.

“I wouldn’t sir. Hellhounds and centaurs...” Harry tilted head to the side in slight contemplation. “They don’t get along too well.”

The half man, half horse frozen in his tracks, just as the hellhound jumped to his feet. Harry’s attention was drawn back to him in an instant.

“Now now” Harry set his hand on the beast’s flank. “Calm down.” 

The animal let out a mixture of a huff and a whine. Harry raised a brow.

“Sit down” Harry patted the rear of the animal. It quickly complied with his demands. Harry smiled at the creature.

However, soon, a gasp of shock was ripped from every mouth. Harry looked up.

A bright light above his head was forming. Shaping itself into an all too familiar symbol. One that Harry really did not want to see above him. He sighed. 

A sharp cross, topped by a curve. In the centre of which a final dot was situated. Every single set of eyes was on his. A pin could be heard if it were to patter to the floor. Harry wanted to sigh. It seemed his life of hiding in the shadows, literally, was over. 

One word was on every set of lips. Two syllables that no one wanted to whisper.

“Hades”


End file.
